


Sposób na Amazonki

by kura_z_biura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kura_z_biura/pseuds/kura_z_biura





	Sposób na Amazonki

Pustkowie rozpościerało się aż po horyzont; od północy ograniczała je ciemna ściana lasu, na wschodzie widać było mury miasta. Przez skłębione, bure chmury gdzieniegdzie przeświecał czerwony promień słońca.  
Amazonki nadeszły od zachodu.  
Generał Talia, oparta na włóczni, spoglądała przed siebie. Wyglądało na to, że zdążyły; miasto wciąż trwało. Ciemna, skłębiona masa barbarzyńców otoczyła je jak ruchliwe mrówki trupa jelenia – lecz ono nie było trupem. Na blankach wciąż powiewał sztandar królowej Kamelii.  
Obejrzała się za siebie. Wyćwiczone, karne oddziały stały w równych szeregach, lśniły napierśniki, powiewały kity na szyszakach. Dziewczyny były gotowe do walki.  
Barbarzyńcy też je zauważyli. Musieli wiedzieć, że nadchodzą. Generał Talia obserwowała uformowane przez nich szyki, oceniając siłę i uzbrojenie. Przywołała swe adiutantki i wydała ostatnie rozkazy.  
Wtem coś zaroiło się na równinie pomiędzy nimi a wrogimi oddziałami. Generał wytężyła wzrok. Wyglądało to jakby sama ziemia poruszyła się i gnała ku nim falującym łanem; coś szarego, coś piszczącego...  
Myszy!  
Amazonki ze zdumieniem patrzyły jak drobne zwierzątka, jakby gnane jakimś potężnym zaklęciem, wbiegły pomiędzy ich szeregi. Pisk, szelest, futerka ocierające się o kostki, chlaśnięcia cienkich ogonków... Żadna nie drgnęła, żadna nie złamała szyku. Po chwili myszy przebiegły i pognały dalej, ginąc gdzieś w polach.  
Generał Talia odwróciła się i skinęła na swą przyboczną wróżbitkę.  
– Co to było? – zapytała zdumionym głosem. – Jakiś znak od bogów? Wytłumacz mi!  
Stara Azu zamyśliła się, przykładając kciuki do ust.  
– Nie słyszałam o znakach dawanych przez myszy... – powiedziała z wahaniem – choć bogowie, jeśli chcą, mogą wybrać dowolne stworzenie na swego pośrednika. Ale... – Zamilkła i przymknęła oczy, jakby szukała wspomnień ukrytych gdzieś głęboko. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – W dzieciństwie mieszkałam w mieście portowym nad zatoką. Przypływały tam statki, wielkie korabie... Marynarze powiadali, że jeśli statek ma zatonąć, myszy i szczury opuszczają go w wielkim pośpiechu, wyczuwając nadchodzącą zagładę. Tak oto myszy opuściły obóz naszych wrogów, wiedząc, że czeka ich klęska! – zakończyła triumfalnie.  
– Doskonale! – Generał Talia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odwróciła ku swemu wojsku, by dać sygnał do ataku.

***

– Zabiję cię, skurwysynu! – Vlad Piorunoręki szarpnął się w pętach, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na przykutego do przeciwległej ściany szamana. Kostropaty Derwi tylko pisnął i przypadł do ziemi, płaszcząc się przed wodzem, tak jakby ten mógł zrobić mu krzywdę samym spojrzeniem. – Zabiję cię, ty nieudolna kupo błota! Mówiłeś, że to zadziała!  
– Nie wiem, co się stało, panie! – chlipnął Derwi. – Zawsze działało! Wszyscy wiedzą, że na baby nie ma lepszego sposobu niż myszy! Na sam widok uciekają!  
Vlad szarpnął się ponownie i zawył, gdy łańcuchy uraziły świeżą ranę.  
– No to tak uciekały, że jutro ta bladź Kamelia złoży nas obu w ofierze dziękczynnej za zwycięstwo – warknął ponuro. Szaman tylko pociągnął nosem.  
Z kąta ostrożnie wychynął nieduży szczur i z zaciekawieniem zaczął obwąchiwać nogi więźniów.


End file.
